Diga Sim
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Fic de Valentine's Day. É apenas mais um dia para Aninia e Régulus, mas um dia que sempre será marcado na vida de ambos. Fic melhor que Resumo


**N/A**: Bem Feliz Valentine's Day para todos! Espero que ganhem muitos chocolates e presentes, que sejam felizes. Que encontrem seus amores, sejam eles Sirius's, James's, Régulus's, Remus's, ou qualquer outro que seja o sonho de cada uma que ler essa fanfic. Espero realmente ganhar comentários, sei que a fanfic é minuscula mas se ela fosse maior que isso eu teria que incluir um pouco da guerra dessa época, da decisão do Régulus, e etc. Ai a fanfic seria triste. Mas enfim: Comentem!

* * *

**Diga Sim**

* * *

Ele ficou observando-a andar. Ela parecia quase flutuar enquanto andava, ondulando os quadris, sorrindo para quem quer que visse, com seu corpo perfeito chamando a atenção dos homens e dando inveja ás mulheres.

Ele sentiu orgulho. Orgulho de poder chamá-la de sua. Sorriu.

-Olá. - ela disse sorrindo para ele e lhe dando um selinho, ele o retribuiu. Logo ela se sentou a sua frente, pegou um cardápio ainda sorridente, escolheu um chocolate quente e _croissants_.

-Como você está? - Régulus perguntou suavemente observando o rosto mais pálido que o normal da namorada.

-Bem...Bom, um pouco cansada mas nada incomum. - Sorriu de leve. Régulus a olhou preocupado mas ela simplesmente sorriu pegando a mão dele e apertando – Se acalme amor, eu estou bem.

Régulus acariciou o rosto da amada de leve, sorrindo para ela que tomava devagar seu chocolate.

-Onde vamos hoje? - Nini perguntou sorrindo muito.

-É uma surpresa, bobinha. - ele disse encostando seu nariz no dela e esfregando de leve, o rosto corado dela era belíssimo. Os dois faziam um belo casal, ela pequena e delicada, ele alto e forte.

Régulus pagou a conta e ambos saíram do pequeno e aconchegante restaurante. Os sorrisos de ambos eram iluminantes, os sorrisos nos lábios rosados de Aninia chamavam a atenção, e a loira recebia olhares de apreciação masculina que ignorava, concentrada apenas em Régulus.

Chegaram a determinado ponto perto da London Eye Régulus tampou os olhos da amada com as mãos o que fez Aninia gargalhar.

Eles andavam devagar – Aninia ameaçara bater em Régulus se acertasse alguma coisa – e conversavam baixinho.

Em determinado momento Régulus e ela entraram em um taxi e Nini não pode ouvir o que o namorado dizia ao taxista.

-Curiosa? - ele sussurrou no ouvido da loira, sorrindo ao vê-la se arrepiar.

-Muito e você sabe disso, bobão.

Eles andaram por mais ou menos vinte minutos, até Régulus fazer Nini parar. A loira mal continha sua ansiedade, não era segredo de ninguém que Aninia era uma pessoa extremamente curiosa.

-Chegamos, Ann. - Lentamente o moreno tirou as mãos do rosto de Aninia, a loira arregalou os olhos ao ver o lindo parque todo de grama verde onde estavam, não havia uma flor no local mas a árvore em que a toalha xadrez estava era linda, sobre a toalha estava uma garrafa de vinho tinto, uma torta de chocolate, alguns morangos, chocolate derretido, algumas cerejas e duas taças de cristal.

Régulus abraçou a loira surpresa por trás, sorrindo muito ao ver o sorriso de Aninia aumentar e ela ofegar levemente.

-Feliz Valentine's Day, Ann. - Nini se virou para Régulus e o beijou.

Ambos riram levemente, felizes de mais para ligar para qualquer coisa além dos dois.

Sentaram-se na toalha, sorrindo loucamente como se o mundo fosse perfeito, sem nada para impedir a felicidade de ambos.

Nini estava deitada no colo de Régulus, este mexia nos cabelos da namorada de leve, o rosto de ambos estava sujo de chocolate, os morangos estava pela metade – cobertos de chocolate também – o suspiro que Aninia deu fez Régulus se orgulhar de ter tido a ideia do piquenique.

-Quer casar comigo? - Nini abriu seus olhos arregalando-os ao ouvir as palavras de Régulus, lagrimas encheram os olhos da loira.

-Reggie... - Régulus limpou as lagrimas dela sorrindo de leve mas a ansiedade em seus olhos era visível.

-Eu sei que somos jovens, que temos toda a vida pela frente. Mas _eu_ quero passar o resto da minha vida _com_ _você_, Ann. _Você_ é minha vida, eu faria _qualquer_ _coisa_ por você, eu... eu não sei o que faria _sem_ _você._ Eu te amo, você me ama. Porque não ficarmos juntos, eternamente?

-Eu... não sei o que dizer, Reggie. - o sorriso de Régulus aumentou enquanto ele se inclinava e dava um selinho carinhoso em Aninia.

-Diga sim, Ann...

Os olhos de Aninia brilharam, uma mare esmeralda. Ela sorriu enquanto se virava surpreendendo Régulus, ela o joga no chão e sobe por cima do corpo do moreno, olha nos olhos azuis dele, ambos sorriem.

-_Sim_.


End file.
